Evil Strikes
Plot It starts off at the Baron Zemo's hideout in the forests of Germany. Zemo has invited Whiplash, Quicksand, Armadillo, Icemaster, Vermin, and Juggernaut. "Hello my friends. Allow me to introduce myself, I am Baron Zemo. I was a founder of the former 'Masters of Evil', The former team fell apart due to the plans of the Enchantress and her Executioner......." Zemo is interrupted by Icemaster. "Let me guess you wan't us to be the new Masters of Evil." "You are correct." Z emo continues "I have a plan, not only will we kill every single member of the Avengers but we will rule the world." Zemo says. "How do you plan to do this?" Whiplash asks. "All in good time. So my friends the question is 'Are you in? " Zemo asks. They all agree and Zemo starts to explain his plan. Meanwhile at the Avengers Mansion each member of the team is doing there own thing. Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Hank Pym are working in the lab. Hercules, Thor, and Captain America are in the training room. Vision and Black Panther are meditating. Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Wasp are sitting by the pool. While Spider-Man, Venom, Sandman, and Razorback are at Aunt May's. "How have you been Aunt May?" Spider-Man asks. "Good dear, Who are your friends?" Aunt May asks. "This is Venom, Sandman, and Razorback." Spider-Man says. "I thought they all tried to kill you at one time." Aunt May says. "We'll Razorback hasn't but they are all heroes now." Spider-Man replies, "Excuse me ma'am. I noticed your vehicle out back is not working right." Razorback says. "That old thing hasn't worked in years." Aunt May says. "I can fix it for you. Free of charge." Razorback says. "That would be wonderful!" Aunt May replies.Razorback goes outside to work on the car. Aunt May goes into the kitchen to make some tea. Meanwhile at the Avengers Mansion, Zemo's plan starts to unfold. "You know what to do. Now go!" Zemo orders. In the lab, Tony Stark, Bruce Banner, and Hank Pym take a break. "JARVIS. Can you make some coffie." Tony Stark asks. "Already made sir." JARVIS replies. "I keep forgeting how you record my activities." Tony says. "If my tounge gets burnt, Hulk is gonna freak." Bruce says. "I like alot of sugar in my coffie." Hank says. "No problem sir." JARVIS replies. "On second thought, I don't think........." Bruce stops talking and falls on the floor. "What just happened." Tony asks. "He has a dart in his back!" Hank says. "Nice to see you Mr. Stark." Whiplash appears. "What did you do to him?!" Tony shouts. "He will be knocked out for quite a while. Don't worry." Whiplash says. Tony Stark presses a button that calls his Iron Man suit to him. "Your going down." Iron Man says. Hank Pym grows and becomes Giant-Man. "Give up. You can't beat us alone." Giant-Man says. "Who says I am alone?! Juggernaut take down this tower of a man!" Whiplash shouts. Juggernaut slams through the wall right into Giant-Man causing him to fall over. Iron Man fires repulsor blast at Whiplash. "Idiot." Whiplash blocks the blast with his electrified whips. "We have done this before Vanko, you can't win." Iron Man says. "Juggernaut switch up." Whiplash says. "Sure thing. This should be easy." Juggernaut says. "Uni-Beam full power!" Iron Man shouts. Juggernaut runs full speed through the uni-beam and slams Iron Man through a shelf of beakers and the wall. Iron Man gets knocked out. Giant-Man shrinks into Ant-Man. "I got you now." Whiplash creates a shockwave that strikes Ant-Man. "Tony Stark, Hank Pym, and Bruce Banner are down." Whiplash tells Zemo. "Good." Zemo replies. On the rooftop Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Wasp are relaxing by the pool. "Rats!" Wasp shouts. They are all suddenly surrounded by hundreds of rats. "Jump in the pool! They can't swim!" Hawkeye shouts. They all jump into the pool. "Perfect." Icemaster says. He then freezes the water in the pool along with Hawkeye, Black Widow, and Wasp. "The Wasp, Widow, and Hawk are all on ice." Icemaster tells Zemo. "Wonderful." Zemo replies. Meanwhile Black Panther and Vision are in the garden meditating. "I sense distress." Vision says. "It is probably visions of the past with Ultron." Black Panther says. "No it is more than that it is......" Vision is suddenly shut down. "Hello Panther." Quicksand exits Visions body. "What did you do to him?!" Black Panther shouts. "Sand doesn't do good for machines don't you know?" Quicksand says. Black Panther slash's Quicksand. "It has no effect on me!" Quicksand shouts. Armadillo appears behind Black Panther and slashs him in the back. Black Panther is knocked out. "Black Panther and Vision are down." Armadillo tells Zemo. "Three more to go." Zemo says. Meanwhile Captain America, Hercules, and Thor are trianing. "Ha Ha Ha! I have not had this much fun in ages!" Hercules says. "I agree." Thor says. "Tony sure did make these simulations real. That guys looks just like Zemo." Captain America says. "Because it is." Zemo says. Suddenly Thor, Hercules, and Captain America are surrounded by the Masters of Evil. "Do it!" Zemo shouts. Whiplash wraps his whips around the three while Icemaster freezes there legs and Quicksand fills there lungs with sand. "No!!!!" Captain America presses an emergency button. "Yes!" Zemo grabs Captain America's shield. "Now we kill them one by one. All the Avengers are captured and soon to be dead!" Zemo orders his men to put them all in a room and strap them each to devices designed to keep them there. " Meanwhil e Venom, Sandman, and Spider-Man are conversing with Aunt May. Razorback while working on Aunt May's car recieves the message and goes to tell the Team. "Guys we have got to go." Razorback says. "Sorry to cut you short Aunt May but we have to go." Spider-Man says. Razorback presses a button that sends his truck 'The Big Pig' to him. "Hop in." Razorback says. "Nice." Venom says. "Thanks. I built her myself." Razorback says. "Why did you name it the Big Pig?" Sandman asks. "I named it after my wife." Razorback says. "Your wife?" Spider-Man says. "My ex-wife." Razorback replies. "Oh that explains it." Venom says. "I'm going to look into the security cameras." Razorback uses his screens inside his truck to look at the security tapes. "Oh no!" Razorback shouts. They watch in horror the team being attacked. "We have to help them!" Spider-Man shouts. "Wait we have to come up with a plan." Sandman says. "I have an idea." Venom says. "Do tell." Spider-Man says. "Oh do I have I twisted mind!" Venom laughs and then tells the plan. Meanwhile the Masters of Evil have strapped each one of the Avengers to torture tables designed to contain them. "I have decided to change the plan. You all will remain here. Until we rule this world. Then when all hope is lost and you see your world fall, I will give you all the pleasure of death." Zemo says. The Masters of Evil hear a knock at the door. "Who could that be?" Zemo asks. Whiplash goes to open the door. "Hey! We heard about you taking out the Avengers and we wanted in on the action!" Sandman says. "Quickly, get in and close the door." Zemo says. "How did you know?" Icemaster asks. "I sensed it." Venom says. "We want to join you." Sandman says. "We could use men of your talents." Zemo says. Meanwhile Spider-Man climbs to the top of the mansion and enters through the roof. "My rats have sensed someone in the building." Vermin says. "Go look for whoever it is!" Zemo shouts. "You don't have to look moron. I am right here." Spider-Man says. "Venom! Sandman! Prove yourself worthy and kill the pest!" Zemo shouts. "Sure thing!" Venom wraps his tounge around Zemo and slings him into a wall."What are you doing?!" Armadillo shouts. "What is right." Sandman says. "Razorback now!" Spider-Man shouts. "Yee Haw!" Razorback slams through the wall using the Big Pig. "Wipe them out!" Zemo shouts. Armadillo tackles Venom. Vemon bites down on Armadillo's right arm. Armadillo uppercuts Venom and slashs him with his claws. Armadillo grabs Venom and starts to squeeze him. "Just what I was waiting for!" Venom creates spikes on his body. "Ahhh" Armadillo screams out in pain. Venom wraps a web around Armadillo. "Now stay!" Venom shouts. Razorback and Quicksand start to fight. "I don't want to hurt you ma'am." Razorback says. "Too late!" Quicksand charges at Razorback. Razorback lets out a shock of electricity. Quicksand becomes paralized for a moment. Sandman absorbs all of Quicksand's sand causing her to revert to human form. "Go help the rest of the Avengers. They don't know how I fight." Venom creates a wall of sticky black webs. "Were on it." Spider-Man starts to free the heroes. "Captain. I got your shield." Spider-Man free's Captain America and hands him his shield while Sandman sucks the sand out of the lungs of Hercules, Thor, and Captain America. "Thank you." Captain America says. They start to free the others. Tony Stark calls for his spare suit and jumps starts Vision. Vision changes his density and all the sand falls out of his body. Razorback shocks Hank Pym and Black Panther causing them to wake up. "Now to wake up the big guy." Razorback shocks Bruce Banner causing him to turn into the Hulk. "Hulk angry!" Hulk shouts. "We all are. Lets go help Venom." Spider-Man says. "We can't loose!" Zemo shouts. "Think again!" Captain America tosses his shield at Zemo's head knocking him out. "You are all under arrest." Iron Man says. "Or dead!!!!!" Hulk shouts. Suddenly all of the members of the Masters of Evil disappear. "Where did they go!" Hawkeye asks. "It doesn't matter, we will find them. JARVIS start working on new defenses for the mansion. We sure do need them." Iron Man says. "Right away sir." JARVIS says. "Thanks for saving our lives." Black Panther says. "It was no problem." Spider-Man says. Meanwhile, The Masters of Evil arrive at a strange place. "It seems your plan did'nt work out." a mysterious voice says. "Who are you?!" Juggernaut shouts. "I am the Enchantress and this is my Executioner." Enchantress says. "Hear my warning! Stay out of New York!" Enchantress shouts. The End Characters *Spider-Man *Venom *Sandman *Razorback *Iron Man *Thor *Ant-Man/Giant-Man *Wasp *Hulk *Captain America *Hawkeye *Hercules *Black Panther *Black Widow *Vision *JARVIS *Aunt May Villains *Baron Zemo *Whiplash *Quicksand *Armadillo *Icemaster *Vermin *Juggernaut *Enchantress *Executioner Trivia Category:Episode